Various forms of rod weeder attachments heretofore have been provided for use in conjunction with cultivator assemblies. However, most of these previously known forms of rod weeders include extensive drive trains, or are not functional to automatically seek, generally, a predetermined operating depth independent of the operating depth of the associated tool shanks and further are not readily adaptable to multi-section gang cultivators due to the extensive drive trains used in conjunction therewith. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved form of rod weeder, rod weeder drive and rod weeder mounting structure.
Examples of previously known forms of rod weeders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,596,270, 2,767,631, 2,886,113, 3,108,642, 3,186,494, 3,283,830, 3,360,053, 3,735,816, 3,768,425 and 4,171,723.